A Tangle of Links/The Pantheon
The various deities that will appear or be mentioned throughout A Tangle of Links. Majority of the Pantheon is comprised of older groups, such as EXO, Big Bang, Stellar, SNSD and so on. Because I'm too lazy to actually figure out whole new spheres of influence for them, I will just base them on typical Greek/Roman deities with a few changes here and there. ::Note: All deities, sans EXO, were 'born' all at the same time from the first emergence of a primordial, perhaps Magical, life-bearing force at the very beginning of time and thus they are considered the Firsts or the Originals. EXO are second generation deities, with Born Deities having been borne by any of the Originals and Made Deities having been made from life-bearing forces that emerged from the primordial one or made by an Original. ::No deities are in any kind of relationship sans platonic relationships with each other unless specified. Big Bang & Wonder Girls: The Pillars :They are essentially Dimension 3612's Olympians, but more responsible and less horny. They are the highest of all authorities and everyone, including fellow deities, are obligated to listen to and obey them. Only the Fate deities are excluded from their sphere of control. In this house, we do not know any former member of Big Bang. *Ji-Yong Kwon — also known as G-Dragon, he is the father of all dragons, a direct ancestor to the Draconian clan of Kwon, and the overseer of divine and mortal justice, acting as a king among deities and a guide among mortals. Courts of judgement are often decorated with his image or his symbols and he is known to show his displeasure whenever proceedings veer away from what true justice should be. His Priests and Priestesses all come from prominent Draconian clans all over the land. :::Equivalent Deity: Zeus *Seung-Hyun Choi — also known as T.O.P, he is known to be the creator of all the creatures that lurk beneath the waves and the First Sirens are his most favoured daughters. He is also considered to be the patron of sailors, often called upon before the start of voyages and ships have a special cabin dedicated to him where sailors can pray to him on times of need. His Priests and Priestesses are chosen from powerful Water Magus families, especially those who were raised near the vast seas. :::Equivalent Deity: Poseidon *Yong-Bae Dong — also known as Taeyang, he is the personification of the Sun itself and the protector of everyone and everything living under his light. Spotting him riding his sun chariot at the break of dawn is said to be a sign that hope and new beginnings are just over the horizon, the light at the end of the tunnel per se. His Priests and Priestesses are from powerful Diurnal-type Magus families whose Focal Points are Solar Magic. He and Sunmi are the co-patrons of the island country of Quinaterum. :::Equivalent Deity: Apollo *Dae-Sung Kang — he is the guardian of departed souls and keeper of the keys to the Realm of the Dead and the Soul Archives, working closely with the Fates, specifically Soyoung and Jeonbyul. Under him are hundreds and hundreds of Grim Reapers all tasked to collect the souls of the departed and he is the one to make sure their journey to the afterlife remain uninterrupted by external forces. He is also the creator of Gem Nymphs and patron of the country of Diamanterra. His Priests and Priestesses are from powerful Dauthi-type Magus families, though he and Yeeun also accept Kathalu in their Priestly ranks. :::Equivalent Deity: Hades *Park Jung-Soo — also known as Leeteuk, he is the Original Healer who has guided humanity in discovering medicinal magic and was the one who proposed the concept of the Priest/Priestess Magus subtype. Places of healing often depict his image and his name is invoked in prayers for health and recovery. He is known to be one of the most merciful of the deities, though earning his ire is something not many would want to achieve. His Priests and Priestesses are from powerful Libban-type Magus families with strong connections to Healing magic. :::Equivalent Deity: Hermes *So-Hee Ahn — the Lady of Spring, she is the caretaker of the Earth and all that grow and thrive on it, sans the humans and Magus. She is quite literally the life of the Earth. Sohee is part of a subgroup of four deities who are in charge of bringing forth the seasons, representing Spring. Wildernesses are her sacred ground, so people have to be careful with the flora and fauna should they ever step into one because peaceful as she may be, she can be very ruthless once one has fallen out of her favour. Her Priests and Priestesses are often strong Magus with affinities for chlorokinesis and animacy. :::Equivalent Deity: Demeter *Yu-Bin Kim — she is the mother of the First Nymphs of the Earth, protectress of women, and patroness of diplomacy and kinship. She rules over the deities along with Jiyong. The most powerful of oaths are those made under her name and breaking them will invoke her wrath, often with retributions that seem almost ironic but terribly merciless. Her Priests and Priestesses can come from any Magus type, though many of them are often Libban-type Magus with significant power, and they preside over marriages, alliances, and any other kind of union-celebrating ceremonies all over the dimension. :::Equivalent Deity: Hera *Ye-Eun Park — she is the guardian of love in all its forms and the one who brings about beauty and splendour in everything. For her, the purest forms of love are sacred and are not meant to be taken lightly so any confession of love, romantic and platonic, shan't carelessly invoke her name. She is also the co-creator of the Kathalu and thus acts as their patron despite her, and her fellow deities', feelings about their race as a whole. Her Priests and Priestesses are from Reality-type Magus families, and she is also known to be the only other one who accepts Kathalu as potential Priests/Priestesses. :::Equivalent Deity: Aphrodite *Sun-Mi Lee — she is the personification of the Moon, the mother of the First Nymphs of the Sky, and the guide of travellers. She is also the founder and patron of nomadic matriarchal warrior tribe Rosseluna. She represents significant changes and often she is called upon for advice for decisions of utmost importance. Together with Taeyang, she is the patron of the island country of Quinaterum. Her Priests and Priestesses come from powerful Nocturnal-type Magus families with a great affinity for Lunar Magic. :::Equivalent Deity: Artemis *Hye-Lim Woo — she is the mother of all knowledge, the Original Scribe, and the architect of the Great Library of Magic, a near-mythical sentient labyrinth-library that spans the underground of the dimension. She is the one to have taught the first mortal creatures their language and their script and gifted them with the drive to learn more. Her image is found in educational institutions and libraries all over the dimension. Her Priests and Priestesses come from families of great Scribes with affinities all over the Magical spectrum. :::Equivalent Deity: Athena SNSD: The Peacebringers :When a civilization's art, music and literature are booming, it is typically considered a time of peace and prosperity. Since the Muses in Greek mythology are the inspirational goddesses of literature, science, and the arts, it is only fitting that their A Tangle of Links equivalent be considered harbingers of peace. *Tae-Yeon Kim — :::Equivalent Muse: Calliope *Soon-Kyu Lee — also known as Sunny :::Equivalent Muse: Polyhymnia *Mi-Young Hwang — also known as Tiffany :::Equivalent Muse: Euterpe *Hyo-Yeon Kim — :::Equivalent Muse: Terpischore *Soo-Yeon Jung — also known as Jessica :::Equivalent Muse: Urania *Yu-Ri Kwon — :::Equivalent Muse: Thalia *Soo-Young Choi — :::Equivalent Muse: Melpomene *Yoon-Ah Kim — :::Equivalent Muse: Erato *Joo-Hyun Seo — also known as Seohyun :::Equivalent Muse: Clio Stellar: The Guardians of Fate and the Sands of Time :They are all Fate deities who look after the Fates of everyone in the multiverse and the wellbeing of the dimensions and their Interdimensional Links. They can be as fickle as the Fate itself, though they try to maintain neutrality. They are both feared and admired by everyone else. After all, these ladies do have their lives at the tip of their godly fingers. *Ga-Young Kim — the Weaver, she is tasked to overlook the Threads of Life that are spun from the running Sands of Time, disentangling and entangling threads wherever needed, and is the overall leader of the Fate deities. Her name is invoked at times of birth in prayers for successful deliveries. :::Equivalent Deity: Clotho *Min-Hee Joo — the Measurer, she has the innate capability to determine how long a Thread of Life should be spun down to the last second. Her name is called upon to bless birthdays and to ask for more birthdays to come, ie a longer life. :::Equivalent Deity: Lachesis *Hyo-Eun Lee — the Cutter, she is tasked with severing Threads of Life, being the only one who has the skill and accuracy needed to cut the number of Threads per second. Prayers for a painless death are often said on her name, even though she isn't the one to determine that. :::Equivalent Deity: Atropos *So-Young Im — she is the one who brings a peaceful death, such as death brought upon by old age or death that was accepted with open arms. :::Equivalent Deity: Moros *Yoo-Ri Jeon — also known as Jeonyul, she is the one who brings a violent death, such as one of war or one of murder. :::Equivalent Deity: Ker/Thanatos EXO: The Celestial Oracles and Heavenly Guardians :They are 12 constellations personified, each gifted with precognition and burdened with the responsibilities of being the cosmic police. They are tasked with taking care of divine-levels of trouble that don't immediately need the attention of the Pillars, essentially the first line of defence if needed. *Jun-Myeon Kim — also known as Suho, he is a First Child of T.O.P and the only male amongst his First Children. He guards the vast oceans and deep trenches, keeping his father's more monstrous creations at bay. It's said that he also possesses a voice as lovely as his sisters', but no one has really heard him sing before. He leads EXO whenever needed, along with Kris. :::Magical Info: Libban-type Born Deity [ Focal Points are Hydrokinesis and Oceanic Beast/Marine Manipulation ] *Min-Seok Kim — also known as Xiumin, he is the Lord of Winter and the guardian of the icy north born from the Magic released during the dimension’s first snowfall. He is one of the four deities who bring about the seasons in the dimension, representing Winter. He is also tasked to oversee those who are imprisoned in divine ice in the north, very much like a wintry warden. :::Magical Info: Dauthi-type Made Deity [ Focal Points are Cryokinesis, Winter Embodiment and Kheimokinesis ] *Yi-Xing Zhang — also known as Lay, he is a creation of Leeteuk who was gifted with Healing powers that could rival the Original Healer. Though not tasked to oversee any part of the dimension, he is in charge of healing divine injuries and diseases for those who approach him. Because he is unattached to any area, he has been known to wander around both the divine and mortal realm, sometimes even taking up the job of a divine courier. He is also known to be the creator of the Unicorns. :::Magical Info: Libban-type Made Deity [ Focal Points are Omni Healing and Equestrian Empathy/Manipulation ] *Baek-Hyun Byun — the most beautiful and most powerful of the children of Taeyang, he guards the tropics of the dimension, especially those that have been known to be frequent spots of disturbances divine in nature. In rare times, he can sometimes be spotted around his father's temples, leaving behind small paraphernalia that bestows temporary good fortune to the pure-hearted who happen by them. Because of the closeness of their assigned areas, he and Chanyeol see each other the most of the 12 guardians and thus often work together whenever needed. :::Magical Info: Diurnal-type Born Deity [ Focal Points are Photokinesis and Heliokinesis ] *Jong-Dae Kim — also known as Chen, he was born from excess Magic during the first crack of lightning at the birth of the universe. He is the very first Weather Spirit in existence and also the most powerful. He is tasked to guard the skies along with Sehun, though he is assigned the areas that are more prone to powerful storms which he has to make sure don't grow too destructive. :::Magical Info: Libban-type Made Deity [ Focal Points are Electrokinesis and Atmokinesis ] *Chan-Yeol Park — the child of the first Fire Spirit and the original Phoenix, the goddess of fire and rebirth, he is a creature of fire and lava and ash, which made him suitable to guard the volcanic areas of the dimension. Every century he is to surrender to the flames and have his ashes dropped into the Phoenix's Nest, the volcano in which his mother dwells, so he can be reborn. He is frequently seen working with Baekhyun. :::Magical Info: Diurnal-type Born Deity [ Focal Points are Pyrokinesis and Phoenix Physiology ] *Kyung-Soo Do — a being created from leftover Magic at the beginning of time, he was found and subsequently raised by Sohee. He guards the wilderness that remains untouched by Magus and mortals alike, spending his free time with the wildlife and making sure the Earth doesn't have even the slightest crack for dark, malevolent creatures to crawl through. He is the most elusive of the 12, having been raised by his mother in solitude and carried on the lifestyle into adulthood. He has only been seen by both the public and his own team members a handful of times and only Sohee has a proper grasp on what he looks and acts like. :::Magical Info: Reality-type Made Deity [ Focal Points are Fundamental Forces Manipulation and Chlorokinesis ] *Jong-In Kim — also known as Kai, he is Hyoyeon's only son and heir, borne from the combination of Hyoyeon's Magical Core and overflowing Magic from shards of a Magical Grid. He is the one who looks after the dimensional boundaries, keeping them strong so as to not let interdimensional strangers in. Because of his extraordinarily strong grasp on Teleportation Magic that enables him to enter the Divine Plane instantaneously, he is also tasked to be the link between the group and the Pillars. :::Magical Info: Reality-type Born Deity [ Focal Points are Teleportation and Spatial Manipulation ] *Se-Hun Oh — the youngest child of Leeteuk, he is his only surviving child from the Divine Civil Wars who survived because he was well-hidden and too young for combat while his older siblings went off to fight. He guards the skies, a role he shares with Chen, and the towering mountains, a role he takes on by himself. :::Magical Info: Libban-type Born Deity [ Focal Points are Aerokinesis and Atmokinesis ] *Yi-Fan Wu — also known as Kris, he is one of G-Dragon's First Children, a rare Original Dragon (a Dragon of the Night) and Sunmi's protege. He is the divine guardian of Draconian lands, the lands his father had created and helped flourish, and the patron of dragons. Because of his affinity for Nocturnal magic, he is also tasked to look after the darker corners of the dimension. He and Suho are the defacto leaders of the 12. :::Magical Info: Nocturnal-type Born Deity [ Focal Points are Dragon Physiology, Dragon Empathy and Erebokinesis ] *Han Lu — created from the amalgamation of the consciousness of the Magus, he is tasked to protect areas where Magus live such as their cities, towns, villages etc. Similar to Baekhyun, there are times when he can be spotted amongst the Magus, especially in large crowds during major gatherings like festivals, and leaving behind trinkets of good fortune for those who are worthy. :::Magical Info: Reality-type Made Deity [ Focal Points are Telekinesis and Telepathy ] *Zi-Tao Huang — the personification of the Sands of Time, he was raised jointly by the Goddesses of Fate. He then became the guardian to the gates that lead to their pocket dimension where the Fates keep their Threads of Fate and the hourglass that keeps and protects the Sands of Time. As the personification of the Sands of Time, his precognition is stronger than the rest and thus he is also tasked to watch the timestream more closely in case of any divine interruptions. :::Magical Info: Reality-type Made Deity [ Focal Points are Chronokinesis and Time Embodiment ] Dreamcatcher: The Grim Reapers :Minor dragon goddesses and granddaughters of G-Dragon, five of them perished during the Divine Civil Wars and were resurrected by Daesung as his generals after the war. The remaining two were casualties in the confusion after the war. They hold command over Daesung's legions of Grim Reapers and help him sort through departed souls by acting as judges in the 7 trials (betrayal, violence, filial impiety, murder, indolence, deceit, and injustice) that determines a soul’s worthiness for reincarnation. Their roles are based on the Grim Reaper system of the movie Along With the Gods. *Min-Ji Kim — also known as JiU, she is a minor Crystal Dragon goddess who was one of the original five who perished during the wars, struck down by her own comrades after they were promised immunity in exchange for her head. :::Ruling Hell: Betrayal *Bo-Ra Kim — also known as SuA, she is a minor Water Dragon goddess who was one of the original five who perished during the wars for the cowardice of her kinsmen forced her to undertake a battle she wasn't able to win. :::Ruling Hell: Indolence *Si-Yeon Lee — she is a minor Earth Dragon goddess who was one of the original five who perished during the wars whose own direct clan abandoned the side of her grandfather in the climax of the battles, leaving her alone to defend what's left of their territory. :::Ruling Hell: Filial Impiety *Dong Han — she is a minor Ice Dragon goddess who was struck down by remaining enemies of her grandfather shortly after the wars. :::Ruling Hell: Injustice *Yoo-Hyeon Kim — she is a minor Fire Dragon goddess who was one of the original five who perished during the wars, left for dead beneath the bodies of friends and foes alike :::Ruling Hell: Murder *Yoo-Bin Lee — also known as Dami, she is a minor Sky Dragon goddess who was one of the original five who perished during the wars, dying in the front lines of what was the bloodiest battlefield of the entire war. :::Ruling Hell: Violence *Ga-Hyeon Lee — she is a minor Nature Dragon goddess who was tricked into a situation that caused her death. :::Ruling Hell: Deceit The Divine Court :Other idols I've given roles of deities. *Su-Ji Bae — also known as Suzy, she is Magic incarnate and thus is the patroness of all Magus. She is made entirely out of Magic Particles and is the only one who can harness Magic even in areas lacking in Magic Grids. Born Mages are identified at birth by a spectre of her divine animal, the polecat, visiting the babe and leaving a kiss on their forehead while Made Mages can be made through summoning her. Her Priests and Priestesses are the ones with the most potential in Magical capabilities of their kind, being blessed by Magic herself, and their Magic types come from all over the Magical spectrum. :::Equivalent Deity: Hecate